1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a commodity order issuing and accepting method, a system thereof, and a commodity order accepting apparatus, and in particular, to those using the Internet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the Internet is becoming common, transactions using the Internet are being performed using a commodity order issuing and accepting system.
However, in a conventional commodity order issuing and accepting system, when an order issuer inputs a commodity name and its quantity, the price is automatically determined. Thus, the order accepter side cannot effectively use the commodity order issuing and accepting system to facilitate the cash flow of the order accepter side.